


Lilies and Roses

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lily is beautiful and deserves love, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, also talks about pre-canon I guess, thats it thats the fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: Lily has never liked sweet talk a lot. Except if Misono tries to do it, of course.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono/Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lilies and Roses

Lily is used to compliments. 

More than once, more than a dozen, a hundred, a thousand times have people talked to him sweetly and smoothly and with sultry desire in their voice. His beauty has been weaved into ballads and songs; there are poems about him so magnificently written they have withstood centuries worth of time. His skin is like porcelain, they say. His hair of spun gold. His eyes, whenever a brave soul dares talk about them, are like gemstones, like coral, or garnet, or rubies. 

He has been compared to so many things in his life. Things that are beautiful, precious, expensive; things to put on a shelf and admire from afar. Things that are ultimately nothing more than lifeless decoration. 

He has never really liked sweet talk.

Which is probably one of the reasons he loves Misono so much. Misono must have read all the books in the world, Lily sometimes thinks as they come together on their favourite couch and his Eve flips through page after page, his hand absentmindedly carding through his vampire’s hair. Misono is amazing and smart and can win any verbal spar he starts; and in a battle of wits he always comes out on top. 

But sweet talk makes his tongue slow and heavy, and whenever he tries he will stumble over his words until he gives up and buys Lily chocolates instead. He’ll say “I love you” and “you’re beautiful” but rarely more than what can be put in the most simple of words, and certainly never anything about porcelain and spun gold and precious gemstones. Lily never knew how much he craved his awkwardness. It makes the words that do come through so much more real and true. 

“What are you thinking about?” Misono asks. Lily looks up from the cake they are sharing. They decided to call it a date despite venturing no farther than the little table of wrought iron in the garden, hidden away in a weeping willow’s gentle green shade, because they both felt they deserved one. 

“How beautiful you are,” Lily says and smiles at the blush his works evoke, at the half-hearted demands to stop. 

“How could I ever?” He sighs. “I’m just speaking the truth.” 

“You are impossible,” Misono says, piercing Lily with this brilliant, burning gaze of his.

“But you love me regardless.”

“Unfortunately, I do.” Misono sighs and puts down his fork, gaze straying to the side before he speaks up again.

“Listen. I have something for you. But you must promise not to laugh.” 

“I promise,” Lily says. 

“Good. Wait here.” 

Misono slips away and Lily leans back to do as he is told. He wonders what it could be Misono brings him. Maybe something tasty for them to share? Maybe a new scarf or necklace? He does so enjoy seeing Lily in the things he chose for him. 

But as the weeping willow’s branches rustle and Misono comes back, he brings neither of those. It is a bouquet he is carrying, that he holds out to offer to Lily. A bouquet of red roses, lush and vibrant in colour and so much more beautiful than any necklace could ever be. 

“I know it’s sappy and cliché,” Misono says as Lily takes it. “I’ve always wanted to give you roses like these. They have the same colour as your eyes.”

“Misono,” Lily breathes, and it is all he can say before his voice gives in, before a blush burns his skin and happy tears fall from his eyes and wet the velvet petals in his arms and Misono hugs him close and calls him a silly, troublesome vampire. 

Lily is used to compliments. But he can never get used to Misono.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing based on an idea from [the amazing KatnapKradle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatnapKradle/pseuds/KatnapKradle) and posted for [the most wonderful Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion) to enjoy. If you like good fanfiction, you should definitely check them both out!


End file.
